Nosy Boy
by Redejeka
Summary: Nosy little Toby peeked in his mum's bedroom. What he saw was enough to make the man out of him.


hey guys! So, I was reading Toby/Lovett fics and was inspired to do this.

let's pretend that Toby-here- was a little older than he really was. let's say, 17? :)

* * *

It was an accident and he really didn't mean to pry, but her door was- slightly- opened and he just wanted to check on her. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, drying her hair. She was not wearing anything except for the towel that was wrapped around her- covering little of her body that was dripping with water; she was fresh out of bath.

He meant to leave but he was rooted on his spot, transfixed by what he was seeing. It was as if his first time to see something like this- it was. His mind was screaming for him to move, to get out, but his body was screaming otherwise. There was no amount of self-control in him to do the right thing, so he chose to do the wrong thing for it was more satisfying.

After drying her hair, she stood up and took off the towel, letting it slide down her body- she was naked as a new born. His knees buckled and he almost dropped to the floor as he saw what unraveled before him. His heart was beating fast, and was almost afraid that somehow, she might hear it. His head was spinning with _thoughts, _making him dizzy_. _The sight in front of him was simply mesmerizing- hypnotizing, even.

Her pale milky skin looked so smooth, so flawless; her lithe form had the right amount of curves from where they were needed. Her perky breasts stood high in the air; pointing, with her pink nipples on the end- they were neither big nor small. His sight went lower and he was greeted by a patched of curly hair, hiding her pink folds.

He almost showed himself and took her, right then and there. He wanted to bury himself inside her while smothering her with kisses and caresses- but he didn't. He knew it would destroy their relationship if he did that- he didn't want the only person who truly cared or maybe even loved him to leave him.

She gathered her nightdress on top of her bed and wore it. It was a very thin dress, almost see through; it was the colour as same as her pink lips; the straps were as thick as two fingers joined together. The cut was low, showing ample amount of her cleavage. It hanged mid her thighs, displaying her toned legs. She looked like a goddess that was sent from above. But no, it didn't match her dark persona, she was no goddess, she was more like an evil temptress that had risen from below.

He wanted to touch her, to feel her. But it was too dangerous. He might lose control and do things that he would probably forever regret. Yet, his desire was too powerful to be ignored. He needed- wanted- to be relieved, and only she could do that.

As the overpowering desire took over of what was left of his sensible mind, he acted on impulse. He knocked on her door just to pretend he was not standing there for a long time. He even ruffled his hair to give her the idea that he just gotten out of bed. He did not wait for an answer as he went inside her bedroom. She stood there looking confused, and worried. Her eyes shined so lovingly at him that it sickened him- how could he think of her like this.

He forced himself to look pitiful because he knew it would melt her heart. He was right; she did not even question him why he was there, she just enveloped him in a fierce hug and placed a kiss on his forehead. She guided him to her bed; she laid down first then patted the empty spot next to her. He happily- though he did not show it for he had to keep up his act- lay down beside her.

He snuggled next to her, resting his head at the crook of her neck- inhaling her scent; she smelt of lavender. His arm found its way draped around her waist. She did not protest though at their current position, because for her, it was all just a sign of affection- but for him, it was all out of pure lust. She pulled him closer which made him happier, for their body could not possibly get any closer.

Later, when she was sleeping, he would surely never forget to roam his hands around her body that were forbidden to him. And maybe, he would steal a few kisses here and there just so he could taste her. Oh he knows she did not deserve to be treated like this, but it was her fault for tempting him and not shutting her door.

"Good night, mum."

* * *

Review, maybe? I'll give you cookies or pies. choose what you want ;)


End file.
